


One Emotion

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Maturity, Emotions, Episode S06E16, Establishing Trust, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo, Kind Liam Dunbar, LIam's POV, M/M, Puppy Liam, Season 6B, Spoilers, Theo Has Feelings, Thiam, Trust, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Spoilers for Season 6B, Episode 16.Liam awakes in Theo's truck on the way back from the zoo, and Theo tells Liam about his 'one emotion at a time' theory. Liam proceeds to have a range of emotions for Theo that night.Liam glanced at Theo then back at the screen as they unloaded their weapons into a hoard of zombies. “Why’d you stop me from killing Nolan?”“I thought you’d regret doing it once you calmed down,” Theo answered in a voice without emotion. Liam smelled his anxiety spike.“I would have.”“Then what’s your question?” Theo looked away from the screen long enough to frown at Liam.“Why you would care?” Liam asked softly, staring straight ahead.“Scott would have–”“Blamed me not you.”“Fine.” Irritation swirled around Theo. “I didn’t want you to have that on your conscience.”“Why?”Theo growled and paused the game. He looked at Liam with glowing eyes. “Because I know what it’s like.”





	One Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, how cute was it in 6x16 that Theo thought people could only feel one emotion at a time? Awww! I mean it’s not true of course, but let’s cut him some slack – he’s still learning how to feel stuff! One emotion at a time is a big step forward for him! Personally I was hoping Liam would pat his arm and be like, “No Theo, that’s just you.” Anyway, here’s a little Thiam fluff fic based on that premise.

_Shame_

Liam groaned and rubbed the side of his face as he woke up in the passenger seat of Theo’s truck. The throbbing ache in his jaw went all the way down his spine. What the hell had happened?

“I had to knock you out." Theo grinned at him from the driver’s seat. 

Liam wondered if it would be safe to break his nose again while he was driving. "Yeah, how many times?"

Theo’s smile widened. "Five."

Liam shook his head. The pain was already fading and his last few minutes of consciousness were coming back to him. The way he had cornered Nolan against the rock wall, the scent of the young hunter’s fear, the terror in his eyes, the way he fought back tears as Liam’s claws poised in the air by his face. "I almost killed him didn't I?"

Theo glanced across the seat at Liam, still smiling. "Almost.” His tone shifted to one of grudging respect. “But you broke your hands trying not to."

Liam scoffed and shook his head. "I guess that's something." 

It wasn’t much. Liam was ashamed of himself. He should have had better control. If Theo – _Theo_ – hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed Nolan. He couldn’t have lived with himself it that had happened; he could barely live with himself with just the knowledge that it had _almost_ happened.

"Next time you come up with a plan like this, pick a place that doesn't trigger a murderous rage."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't know this was gonna happen."

"Whether you meant it or not, you picked the spot." They looked at each other and Theo continued. "You made the plan. You wanted me to help."

Liam frowned and dropped his eyes to his lap. Theo was rubbing Liam’s failure in his face. "If I needed your help for anything. It'd be so I get angry enough to kill you myself.

"You brought me here because that thing that came out of the Wild Hunt is affecting you too." Theo sounded almost too patient, like he was lecturing Liam. "You need to figure this out before you completely lose it."

"The Anuk-Ite causes fear; it doesn't cause anger." 

Theo shook his head. "People only feel one emotion at a time, Liam." 

Liam considered that statement for a moment. It seemed stupid, and yet all Liam felt right now was shame, so perhaps there was something to it.

"Which is why you get angry when you're afraid. That's why you almost tore Nolan's head off."

Liam gave Theo a serious look as he realized something. “If the Anuk-Ite can do this to me, what do you think it's doing to everyone else?"

Theo sighed and stared out at the fog-laden road. “I think that’s what we’re finding out.

* * *

_Sadness_

Liam stared at his darkened house as Theo pulled into the driveway. His parents were working overnight shifts at the hospital, and Liam would be by himself – _again._ He would be alone with his thoughts, left to ruminate on what he had almost done, the line he had nearly crossed. On impulse he turned to Theo. “You wanna come in? Eat something before you head home?”

Surprise flickered across Theo’s face, and he hesitated before nodding. “Sure.”

They walked to Liam’s front door, and before Liam had even gotten his key in the lock, he regretted his decision. What did he expect? That Theo would cheer him up? How pathetic. Spending the evening with Theo was even sadder than spending it by himself. 

“I can leave,” Theo said after a few seconds when Liam still hadn’t opened the door. 

Liam shook his head. He wasn’t that big an asshole. “Just tryin’ to remember if we have groceries.”

“Right.”

Liam cringed. Lying to a werewolf – well a chimera – nice move.

They walked into the house, and Theo followed Liam to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as Liam rooted around in the refrigerator, pulling out lunch meat, lettuce, sliced cheese, pickles, and mayo. Theo didn’t say anything as he reached over Liam’s head and opened the cabinet with the plates.

Liam blinked and scowled at Theo. “Been here before when I wasn’t home?”

Theo laughed. “Logical place to keep ‘em. I took a shot.”

Liam grumbled and grabbed the loaf of bread off the counter. He opened it and passed Theo two slices before taking two more for himself. They were quiet as they made their sandwiches.

“I don’t have one by the way,” Theo said quietly, a tinge of something that was authentic yet didn’t belong in his voice: sadness.

“Don’t have one what?” Liam looked around. Were they missing an ingredient Theo liked?

“A home.” Theo placed the top slice of bread over the lettuce and pressed his palm against the sandwich, compressing it slightly before picking it up. “You asked if I wanted to come in and eat before I went home.” Theo shrugged and raised his food to his mouth. “I don’t have one.”

Liam backed up and regarded Theo curiously as he chewed his food. “Then where do you sleep?”

Theo covered his mouth with his hand as he answered. “My truck.” 

A wave of sadness rolled over Liam as he realized Theo was being honest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Theo licked his lips. “Got anything to drink?”

* * *

_Compassion_

“See ya,” Theo said once they had finished their meals, and Liam had deposited the empty plates and glasses in the sink.

Liam followed Theo out of the kitchen but stopped him with a hand on his shoulder in the living room as he headed for the door. “You wanna play a game on my Xbox?”

Theo looked like he wanted to accept but shook his head. “I need to find somewhere to stay for the night.”

Liam huffed. He had been hoping Theo would just get tired and fall asleep. “You already found somewhere, dumbass.”

Theo smirked at him, and Liam braced for a sarcastic remark. Instead Theo’s face softened into a smile. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, uh” –Liam cleared his throat and shifted his weight to his other foot– “Xbox is in my room, but you can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Theo snickered. “Not gonna ask me to share your bed, Liam?”

Liam folded his arms and glared. “Shut up or I’ll kick you out.”

* * *

_Curiosity_

Liam glanced at Theo then back at the screen as they unloaded their weapons into a hoard of zombies. “Can I ask you something?” Liam was sitting on his bed and Theo was propped against it on the ground a couple of feet away.

“Apparently.” Theo chuckled and ran ahead of Liam in the game.

“Why’d you stop me from killing Nolan?” Liam asked, skirting around a building and covering Theo as he ran across the grass.

“I thought you’d regret doing it once you calmed down,” Theo answered in a voice without emotion. Liam smelled his anxiety spike.

“I would have.”

“Then what’s your question?” Theo looked away from the screen long enough to frown at Liam.

“Why you would care?” Liam asked softly, staring straight ahead.

“Scott would have–”

“Blamed me not you.”

“Fine.” Irritation swirled around Theo. “I didn’t want you to have that on your conscience.”

“Why?”

Theo growled and paused the game. He looked at Liam with glowing eyes. “Because I know what it’s like.”

“Wait, you have a conscience?” Liam kept his face neutral and held up his hands, his controller still clutched in one of them. “No offense. That’s a serious question. I just thought...”

“Ever since I came back.” 

“From the police station after you were arrested?”

“From hell after you brought me back.”

“Oh.” Liam swallowed and stared down at his controller. This was awkward.

“Thanks by the way.”

Liam raised his head and tilted it at Theo. His expression was unreadable but not hostile. “So were you, like, paying me back?”

“No.” Theo took a breath and arched his brow. A fleeting expression of vulnerability crossed his face before he answered. “It just felt like the right thing to do.”

“Wow.”

“Shut up and let’s play.” Theo unpaused the game and Liam scrambled to grab his controller before he got attacked.

* * *

_Lust_

Theo stood and stretched as they finished the game. “Mind if I use your shower?”

Before he could stop himself, Liam eyed the strip of lean, tan skin that peeked from between the waistband of Theo’s pants and the hem of his shirt as he lifted his arms over his head. Liam’s eyes tracked lower, over Theo’s bulge. “Sure help yourself.”

“K, be right back. I have clothes in my truck.” Theo turned and grabbed his keys off Liam’s desk, and Liam took the opportunity to check out Theo’s ass.

“Wait.” Liam hopped off the bed and went to his dresser. “You can borrow something so you don’t have to go back out.”

“Just a pair of shorts is fine. I don’t sleep in anything else.”

Liam refused to picture that as he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me.”

Theo smirked at him and their fingers brushed as Theo took the shorts from Liam.

Liam peeled off his shirt. “I’ll shower too.”

Theo’s eyes widened minutely, then flicked over Liam’s torso. “Cozy.”

Liam laughed, enjoying the light flirting more than he would have expected. “You can use the shower in the guest bathroom. I’ll use mine.”

Theo shrugged and shucked off his shirt, revealing his smooth, muscular torso. He made sure he had Liam’s attention before unzipping his jeans and pulling them off.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, nodding at the heap of clothes and trying not to look at Theo in just his red and white striped briefs.

“I’ll come back and get them after my shower.”

“Why don’t you just take them now?”

“Because then I wouldn’t have an excuse to come back.” Theo winked at him. “Decide what you want, Liam.”

Liam wanted to avoid choking on his tongue as Theo walked out of the room. It didn’t happen.

Liam hurried through his shower, trying to be fast but thorough as he weighed the pros and cons of Theo’s implicit offer.

* * *

_Trust_

After drying off and brushing his teeth, Liam wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and sat on his bed. He didn’t have long to wait before Theo padded back into the room. His hair was damp from his shower, and his long bangs fell adorably across his face. Liam was sure it wasn’t an accident anymore than when Theo slid his hands into the pockets of the shorts and pulled the fabric taut across his crotch as he waited for Liam’s answer.

Liam patted his bed and Theo _jumped_ onto it. 

“Wait.” Liam pressed his hand against the swell of muscles lining Theo’s warm chest.

“Second thoughts?” Theo asked, sitting back.

“First thoughts.” Liam adjusted his towel, debating whether or not he should just say _screw it_ and yank it off.

“Look if you don’t want to–”

“I do. It’s just...” Liam took a breath and met Theo’s hazel eyes. Things with Theo were complicated, but a flicker a trust smoldered in Liam’s chest. They had fought the Ghost Riders together; they had fought the hunters together. Theo had stopped him from killing Nolan and had taken his unconscious body to safety. Theo apparently even had a conscience now. “I haven’t been with anyone since Hayden left.”

“I didn’t think you had.” Theo brushed gentle fingertips across Liam’s arm and gave him a look that was downright sweet. 

Liam knew Theo was trying to seduce him, but he wanted to believe that wasn’t the _only_ reason for the look. “You wouldn’t be the first guy I’ve been with.”

Theo chuckled. “Yeah, I figured you and Mason–”

“Not me and Mason.” Liam ran a hand through his hair and focused on the ember of trust he was developing for Theo. “Me and Brett used to be friends at Devonford...more than friends. That’s why things were so bad between us for awhile. It was kind of a messy breakup.”

“Oh.” Theo frowned. “And now he’s...”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

Liam smiled and the ember ignited. “That was the right answer.”

Liam cupped the side of Theo’s face and surged forward, connecting their mouths.

“Are you sure?” Theo whispered against Liam’s lips when the kiss ended.

“No.” Liam kissed Theo harder and pushed him back across the bed.

* * *

_Hope_

Liam traced a lazy finger along Theo’s bicep as Theo lay against his chest. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“No shit.” Theo lifted his head and grinned at Liam before kissing him. He caught Liam’s bottom lip and tugged it gently as he pulled away, prolonging the kiss for just a moment longer. Liam had already learned that this was how Theo preferred to end their kisses.

“I think my parents will let you move in for awhile if I explain your situation,” Liam said as Theo settled back in against his chest.

“You don’t have to do that.” Theo’s voice was halfway between restrained and hopeful.

“I know.” Liam nuzzled his chin against the top of Theo’s head.

“I’m not gonna start being nice all the time.”

“Sometimes is fine.”

“Sometimes works.” Theo laced their fingers together and stroked the back of Liam’s hand with his thumb. Apparently now was one of the times.

“Hey Theo?”

“Hmm?”

“You know it’s possible to feel more than one emotion at a time, right?”

“What?” Theo sat up in Liam’s arms, disbelief etched across his face. “I can’t do it.”

Liam giggled and pulled Theo back down against his body. “You’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
